


i won't ask you to wait if you don't ask me to stay

by lextvids



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, i digress..., i'm literally a middle schooler so i don't wanna here some "you used too many..." bullshit, i'm not funny but i am in desperate need of hosie so here we are, i've never done this LMAOOO DON'T K WORD ME, maybe some hizzie at some point?? i really want some hizzie in here so, no seriously please don't make fun of me, slowburn asf this is going to go on for eternity, this is gonna change constantly i promise there will be more tags in time, this is set after the musical episode but like handon is still on their break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextvids/pseuds/lextvids
Summary: "Her thought is interrupted by a loud smash from across the room. Whipping her head around towards the noise (and standing up in the case she needs to defend herself), she sees shards of her glass flower vase scattered along the floor. The flowers and water in said vase as well. Great.And a pair of feet.Wait, feet?Hope’s eyes trail up from the ground slowly. And there, grasping her bedpost for dear life with a stunned look on her face, Josie Saltzman."orhope takes care of drunk josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. chapter one

On a cool night, a certain restless Hope Mikealson sits by her open window, looking up at the serene and still sky. Breeze nips at her cheeks as she leans a little further out into the air. Ah, autumn. It’s definitely her favorite season. And the sky, wow, the sky is beautiful; a grey black mess of fog and moonlight, peppered with shiny white specks. Each and every star is different, she thinks. She finds that admirable.

Her thought is interrupted by a loud smash from across the room. Whipping her head around towards the noise (and standing up in the case she needs to defend herself), she sees shards of her glass flower vase scattered along the floor. The flowers and water in said vase as well. Great.

And a pair of feet.

Wait, feet?

Hope’s eyes trail up from the ground slowly. And there, grasping her bedpost for dear life with a stunned look on her face, Josie Saltzman.

Josie..? What?

“Jo, Is that you?” She says, thoroughly confused, but relaxing her muscles a bit- Josie isn’t a threat.

Josie doesn’t respond for a second. She drags her head up slowly and her eyes land on Hope’s. She relaxes as well.

Almost like forgetting what happened, she smiles. “Oh hey Hope!” Trying to stand up straight, she barely succeeds and almost falls to her side.

“Woah woah woah-” Hope panics, reaching out to her, but Josie gains her balance again. She’s still holding on to the side of the bed. Putting two and two together, Hope realizes that she is very drunk, and probably has no idea where she is. She’s also trapped, because she doesn’t have shoes on and spilled water and glass cover the floor surrounding her.

“Josie, what are you doing here?”

“W… What are you doing here? This is my room, silly! Wait, I don’t think that’s right… oh no,” Josie realizes, concern in her words. “Oh no, I’m sorry,” Her head moving up and down and side to side looking at the floor again. 

Hope’s expression softened. “Here, let me help. Don’t move,” Turning towards her closet for a broom, Josie went on.

“No, no I have to… I have to clean this up.” 

“No! Don’t move, just hold on a second,” Hope stuck her head in the closet and reemerged with the broom. “Okay, lets-” Before she could finish, Josie moved.

She tried to stumble out of the spill, but her foot caught a piece of the broken vase and folded in on itself. With the loss of balance in her leg, the rest of her came down fast, head hitting the hardwood.

“Josie!” Hope yelled, the broom falling to the floor. She immediately rushed over to her. “Can you hear me?” Despite the glass, she knelt down to lift her up from the ground. She held Josie’s right shoulder, arm wrapped around her back to prevent her head from dropping. She was pretty banged up; a small slash on her forehead, and probably soon to be a bruise on her scalp.

Hope looked at Josie. Her head went a million miles an hour, thinking about what to do. Should I go get Alaric? No, she’d hate me. He would realize that she was drunk and flip out. Lizzie? She's probably still at the party, and more than likely also drunk.

She didn’t want to leave the girl on the floor any longer than need be, but also didn’t really know what to do. Without a second thought to it, she hoisted Josie up with a grunt and slung her arm around her neck. She wasn’t necessarily heavy, but was significantly taller than Hope.

“What’s going on…?” A faint voice managed. Josie’s eyes fluttered open just a bit.

“Oh thank god you’re awake.” Hope sighed out.

Josie responded with a groan, obviously not excited about that. Hope moved towards the bed, the other girl still mostly limp against her. She sat down with her on the bed and helped her move up against the headboard. Josie could mostly move on her own, but drowsily. 

Hope sat at the end of the bed. “I’m gonna go get some stuff for that,” She said gently, gesturing towards the cut on her forehead. “As long as you don’t go trying to kill yourself again…” She smirked. Josie snorted at that, but still said nothing.

-

Back with rubbing alcohol and a rather large band aid, Hope sat back down next to Josie--who was almost fully awake now.

“This might hurt a little bit,” Hope’s voice steady. She reached for a cotton ball next to her and dropped some of the alcohol on. As lightly as possible, she dabbed the cut, Josie winced and jerked a little.

“Ow,” She said sardonically. “You know you are a witch, right?”

Hope smirked and grabbed the supplies lying next to her. “Oh I know, I just want you to suffer. I think I’m gonna go stay with-” She stopped mid sentence, realizing that she couldn't go stay with Landon… Not after the other night. That wouldn't be fair. “I think I’ll go stay somewhere else tonight. I mean, you’re clearly in no shape to go anywhere right now,” Josie didn’t say anything back. She almost looks… mad? Disappointed?

Hope got up, and headed for the door.

“Hope?” Josie said, her voice filled with… something undetectable. She whirled around at her name. “Yeah?”

“I don’t really want… could you just… I don’t wanna be alone. Maybe stay with me..? Just for a little while,” Josie almost looked confused, with clenched eyes. Hope was a little shocked. She didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry I… I really shouldn’t have said that. I’ll just go. I’m sorry,” She tried to get up, but Hope jumped for her arm.

“No, Josie it’s okay! I’ll just…” Brown and blue met and stayed that way for what seemed like years. Then, Hope saw it. Loneliness. 

“It’s okay,” Hope repeated, not really knowing what else to say. Josie sat back down, still staring back with this pained expression that made the other girl want to apologize herself.

“Thank you.”

\- 

Hope’s eyelids finally started to droop as her head rested on her chin. Sitting at her desk wasn’t the most comfortable sleeping arrangement, but her bed was currently occupied. Yellow rays peeked through cracks in the curtains as the sun rose. This didn’t bother Hope, nor Josie, who was still slumbering on. She had fallen asleep rather quickly the night before, but going to bed didn't feel right to Hope. After she tried to start a conversation and only got slurred and short responses, she sat down at her desk. She watched Josie sleep for a while- obviously not in a weird way. Just kind of… deep in thought. She and Josie hadn’t really talked about the whole “evil subconscious” situation, aside from a small embrace and thank you when Hope saw Josie in the halls the day after she woke up. Hope was exhausted from many restless nights of minimal sleep, but she didn’t want to leave Josie alone. So she stayed awake as long as possible. If Josie woke up, she didn’t want her to freak out.

Unintentionally drifting off, Hope put her head down on the tabletop.


	2. just an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well the plot in 3x05 went like SHIT for what i wanted to do and landon ISN'T gone for good, so here are some updates/ideas about where this is about to go.

okay so... landon died. again. obviously, i'm now going to have to sit on this fic for a minute because we have NO IDEA what's gonna happen in regards to hope when landon returns. i'd also really like to incorporate finch since they are now, well, basically romantically involved with josie. my main goal of this rewrite was to intertwine it with the actual plot of legacies; i really, REALLY wanted to keep it as accurate as possible but it looks like that idea is toast. but hang in there, i'll finish the next chapter soon since i still haven't caught up to the most recent episodes anyways.

muah <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this'll get deleted when i post chapter two btw)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god okay so like i know this is a really short chapter but chapter two is already in the works but again please don't expect this to be updated regularly ALSO FUN FACT LMAOOO YOU CAN FIND THE FIRST VERSION OF THIS IDEA ON WATTPAD I'LL PASTE THE LINK IN HERE SOMEDAY SINCE ITS A REWRITE FROM APRIL
> 
> follow me or whateva @lextvids on twt and @reputctinns on insta :D


End file.
